look_overfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 3
00:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Ah! Spider-Man 3, one of the greatest games ever made! It has web swinging action, voice acting from the actors of the movie, and melee fighting! Ok, now that i'm done with sarcasm and lying, let's bash this game For starters, the web swinging in this game is terrible. Not the actual web swinging is bad, but the camera while your swinging is bulls**t!!! The developers must of had a 6 year old program and setup the camera. If you swing forward, the camera moves out a bit. Or if you swing left, the camera moves right. It f***ing sucks. I was actually spending some of my time yelling at the camera, aswell as yelling at myself for playing this game. The combat dosen't do that much better either. Most of the time you'll be running around in circles just punching the enemy because your guy runs to fast in combat and it almost impossible to get a clear hit. Most of the time you'll be swinging around, spamming random buttons and hoping you end up on top. Not to mention the camera changes while your fighting to. How f***ing wonderful. Well atleast the graphics and audio are nice right? NO!!! Big f***ing hell to the no. The acting is dry and is in the D range at best. The actors said there lines so dry, I thought larry stine was acting through out this whole game as every character. The only good actor in this game was bruce campell as the narrator. THE NARRATOR!!! That's the only good actor they have in this game. But no the mediocrity does not stop there. The graphics are horrible now and they were horrid back in '07. The character's look like some one molded them out of playdoh and strings in 20 minutes and said "It's good enough." Well whoever designed this games graphics is a very dumb man. He is infact so dumb that he probably drools on himself and pisses himself at night after having wet dreams about his cheapness. Now belive it or not, after what i've said, there are some good in this game. Once you get used to the camera, web swinging is fun and the boss fights are not that bad either. Although they are kinda cheap due to the weird melee system. And lastly the free roaming in this game is fun. I remember swinging around for hours looking around for collectibles and random crimes to show up. Which is another thing, random crimes will pop up from time to time which will always keep you on your toes. But despite the good, This game has too many flaws. So many infact that it would take me hours to write them all in this review. You can't rent this game because there's to much to do. If you buy this game, you have to commit to it, which some people can't and won't do. Audio 2/5 Graphics 1/5 Story 3/5 Gameplay 2/5 Replay Value and Enjoyment 3/5 Overall 2.2/5 Reviewed on 6/2/10 by Blue assassin Awards WTF was that! Where's the mute button!?